moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Everythingslayer/Comic Info
Now, I know that I am only one year away from having a wall on the wikis, and what I'm about to say is very mature, so be careful. No, It's not a swear word or anything worse, It's my comic I draw In Real Life. It's Called Casey's Vampire Diaries, and It contains the girl, Kount Casey, Depicted in my new Profile Picture. Now, it's based on the Supernatural depicted 1000 years from now in earth, like the jetsons but still has the comforts of Retro items and values, though It rarely has a moral. Despite being my age, It is for adults only. Now you might all ask the following Questions Below: Questions Why did you create such a gruesome Comic? It was very witty at first, definetly for kids. I was inspired to create Kount Casey when I was first watching adventure time, and I noticed one of the characters: Marcaline the Vampire Queen, who was 1003 years old, and was a Vampire-Demon. Then I randomly thought of Dracula and she was born. But when I became older I started drawing her differently and was exposed to new drawing techiques and humor, crudeness and gore. Then it combined into my comic and I realized it was no longer for children, so I started adding crude names, action, gore, and language and sensuality. I still do it today, and I say, 'Kount Casey has really matured from the child to the teen.' After all, she WAS drawn and told as a teen, and now she really fits the description. What are the ratings? It never changes back to children's genre since Casey needs to fit the descriptions, so I am saying it would be TV-MA, and Possibly X if It didn't have word sensors, or a suspension block, which is the classic Black Bar. Minor ratings would be TV-14, M, L, V, N, and SC. Are there any other characters? Kount Casey is 16 years of biological age, but her real age is 16,000 BC, which makes her older than Dracula, Draculaura and Marcaline combined! As I said, Kount casey is a vampire. Then there's her dad, Count Lawrence, who I used to state as Bram Grant, and he used to have brown hair. Now, since I draw them differently, he has the same eyes as Casey, Has black hair, wears the vampire outfit, and has a real cape. He is 50,000 BC. Kount Casey's Best friends are Bessie the yeti, who is a wereyeti, she is 15, KT wolff, who Is a werewolf, she is 18 in dog years, and Honguard, the first boy main character, who is a 17 year old rianthrope, fancy talk for Werefox. Will you plan on making new characters in the upcoming volumes? Oh Yes! I've already added rouse, who is a spoof of Mystique from X-Men, only to become anyone, she takes off her current form like a blanket. More questions are to be asked and will be added here and answered. Not to mention that, I even made My user In Moviestarplanet, KornEternal5, look almost like Kount Casey. Category:Blog posts